Methods for autonomously delivering and/or collecting at least one shipment using at least one distribution vehicle and corresponding distribution vehicles and distribution systems have already been described, specifically for very different shipments. This makes it possible to save personnel and the associated costs. Since no personnel is needed to drive the distribution vehicles, it is possible to use a greater number of smaller distribution vehicles and a greater number of logistics centers in a particular spatial area, which logistics centers can be approached by the distribution vehicles in order to accept and/or to deliver shipments. This may help to save unnecessary journeys and to deliver shipments more quickly. The delivery times can also be adapted more individually to the addressees of the shipments or to the persons sending shipments. This is intended to increase, for example, the likelihood of finding the corresponding persons at home in order to increase the convenience for the persons and avoid unnecessary transport routes.
However, the disadvantage of the known methods is that they require a considerable amount of control complexity, a multiplicity of distribution vehicles and/or a vast network of logistics centers.